Swine dysentery (also known as vibrionic dysentery, bloody scours, or hemorrhagic dysentery) is an enteric disease primarily characterized by muco-hemorrhagic diarrhea with lesions usually restricted to the large intestine. The disease is worldwide and rapidly becoming the prime disease problem among swine producers in this country.
The earlier consensus was that Vibrio coli was the primary causative agent. Recent evidence suggests, however, that a spirochete, Treponema hyodysenteriae is involved with the disease and may in fact be the primary etiologic agent.
Currently, control measures are based on constant feeding of antibacterial agents with therapy based on use of higher levels of these drugs. Such drugs include furozolidone, neomycin, oxytetracycline, tylosin, carbadox, virginiamycin and arsanilic acid. Unfortunately these drugs give erratic results, even when used at abnormally high levels.
Accordingly there is a continuing need for new drugs of low toxicity and high potency to combat swine dysentery.